Administrators
The Slice of Smash Wiki administrators are users who have been entrusted with special, restricted features that normal users are not permitted to access. Administrators are expected to be trustworthy and responsible, nothing less. If users are seeking help, administrators are always there to provide assistance and information. However, administrators words are not deemed more important than anyone else in the wiki. As of now, administrators are not necessarily needed, but this is because the core Slice of Smash manga series hasn't even been published yet. Nobody knows what happens in Slice of Smash except the creators, Maridash4ever and OneDemonWithTheAngelic Heart , so there would be no purpose to having administrators who don't know what will happen in the story. However, once the first chapters of Slice of Smash are published, the wiki will start actively looking for administrators. Administrators ''Maridash4ever (Founder): ''Active ''OneDemonWithTheAngelic Heart (Bureaucrat): '''''Active About Administrators Additional Abilities *https://fairytail.fandom.com/wiki/File:Not_Done.png Delete pages, page histories, files etc *https://fairytail.fandom.com/wiki/File:Rename.png Rename files (these are mainly images and videos). *https://fairytail.fandom.com/wiki/File:Lock_Icon.png Lock (protect) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without administrator rights. *https://fairytail.fandom.com/wiki/File:Antagonist.png Block an IP address or user name from editing. *https://fairytail.fandom.com/wiki/File:Back.png Revert bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. *https://fairytail.fandom.com/wiki/File:Wikia_Icon.png Edit the MediaWiki namespace to make changes to the interface. Administrator Tasks As part of administratorship, administrators are regularly expected to: *Delete pages that the community has decided are unwanted, including **Pages that are obvious spam/vandalism **Pages marked with a delete tag if appropriate **Pages that the community has decided are unneeded through votes for deletion *Protect pages that meet the criteria for protection *Block users that meet criteria for blocking Administrator Conduct Administrators have been entrusted with the means to maintain the overall quality of the site. With this in mind: *Administrators have no right to authority over the content and policies of the wiki. The administrators' authority is as large as the community would like it to be. *Administrators do however have authority over behavioral problems such as vandalism or intimidation, hence the ability to block and delete. *Administrators do not own the site. They cannot shut out the opinions of others. *Abuse of administrator privileges may result in a removal of user rights after community discussion. Inactivity Administrators should remain active to assist the wiki, who has entrusted them with additional user rights. * An active status is defined as: ** Continuing substantial contributions, defined as edits that do not include modifying user space pages, or correcting spelling/grammar/formatting. ** A steady flow of such contributions, defined as editing on most days each month. ** Reasonable speed in replying to user talk messages, defined as replying before the poster of the user talk message is forced to make an alternative consultation. * Administrators should alert the community to a leave of absence by adding a notice to their user page. The administrator should also mark themselves as inactive on the list of administrators. Leaves of absence may be for any length up to two months. * If the Administrator continues to be inactive for a prolonged period of time, removal of user rights will be considered by the active bureaucrat. Consideration will begin from when any leaves of absence were meant to finish. * Before an Administrator is removed from office, two Administrators, two Policy & Standards Councilors, and one regular user must be informed. Becoming an Administrator In general, the wiki should not have more than five administrators at once. However, users may at always nominate themselves for adminship so that they may be considered if a position ever opens. The Chairman/woman of the Policy & Standards Council, under certain circumstances, may have administrative powers but this is usually temporary.